The Masked Ball
by Soar Vandergeid
Summary: The Teen Titans are invited to a masked ball with all the other teams and other young super heroes. Everyone is getting ready for it. Robin is going with Starfire, Cyborg won't say who is his date since Beast Boy won't tell either. And surprisingly enough, Raven has decided to go too after a few hours, no, days of convincing from Beast Boy.(Summary sucks but take a look! :P)
1. The Masked Ball - Part I

Hey, guys! :D I'm back! :P

Yeah, so this is not really another story nor is it a one shot (well actually it's more of a one shot than a story...), it's between the two, a sort of one shot in three parts and this is the first one! :D

I won't say much about the story itself here except that, as you might have recognized some plot parts from the end of The Beast Inside if you have read it and as you might have guessed from the title, it's sort of an alternate ending that I thought about writing but decided otherwise, instead keeping it for a future one shot! ;)

Now, the other two parts may be longer or shorter, depends on how much I have to say, but they should be out sometime (No idea when, I still have to write them... :P), anyways here is the first part of The Masked Ball. Hope you enjoy! :D See ya!

* * *

"So, you ready for a quick game of Hyperbot Run 2?" Asked the Cyborg, a huge smile displayed on his face, as he looked over to his green friend who was quickly finishing his breakfast.

"Ready to kick your ass when you are dude!" Grinned the changeling as he got up, ran towards the couch and jumped on it to sit next to his friend. He took the second remote in his hands and started frantically pressing the buttons as Cyborg launched the game.

The two friends were yelling and pushing at each other as the game progressed, trying to destabilize one another to gain the upper hand but unfortunately for either of them they were too experienced to get distracted so easily. Cyborg could dedicate a specific part of his CPU to taking care of Beast Boy while never losing his concentration on the game and the changeling was able to react so fast to any threats, in game or not, that he wasn't bothered by his friend's attempts. Only when Robin came into the room and turned off the screen before exiting with a scowl did they stop bickering to instead to rant at their now common enemy.

"Man, the guts of that guy! Interrupting us during a game of Hyperbot Run 2!" Exclaimed Cyborg as the doors shut behind the boy wonder, sufficiently loud so that the detective would hear it.

"Dude, I can't believe he just did that…" A scowl was visible on the green teenager's face. "He could've at least warned us a fifth time before coming in and shutting the game station…"

"Yeah… Well I was winning anyways so I don't really care much…" Remarked the half machine titan nonchalantly as he observed his nails with a grin.

"You so were not!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, standing up abruptly and the cyborg followed. They were standing so close that their noses almost touched. Cyborg noted the now not-so-huge difference in height between them. Beast Boy had grown a lot during the last months, he had also filled up in terms of muscles and his shoulders had broadened, though he still remained lean. His face was more angular and less childish and his fangs had grown, so had his claws which he now had to be careful of when he grabbed objects, following his physical change had come a psychological change. The green changeling, much to everyone's astonishment, had matured a lot in a few months, he still remained the same childish joker most of the time but he seemed wiser and more imposing. More surprising yet, he had grown a tail. That had inconvenienced him in the beginning, scaring him to no end, but he had found it rapidly to be quite natural and useful in combat. During the first few weeks after it had fully appeared he had decided, much to Raven's annoyance, to do literally everything with it, from eating and playing video games to fighting and pranking her. He now stood at a respectable meter eighty one, only ten centimeters shorter than his friend. His physical abilities had also improved along with the range of his transformations and he could now morph into a merman, a dragon or a hydra, which had proved quite useful in combat. The Beast's transformation was still a problem for him for he hadn't managed to gain control of it for long enough while in combat, always blanking out at one point, though he could resist the impulse to morph now. The two Titans met each other's eyes and Beast Boy took in his friend's appearance.

At now almost twenty two years old, the oldest and tallest member of the team had also changed a lot since the beginning. He had lost all the metal and electronics covering his body, preferring to replace them with synthetic limbs and skin that mimicked natural cells. This change had come as evidence to him after a fight where he had once more been defeated because by an enemy using the fact he was half robot against him. He had from then on decided to change his body to make it more human, true he still wasn't fully human but he now had his normal appearance back and he had hidden his electronics and vital points under layers of synthetic skin, which made it a lot more difficult for the enemies to hack into him. He had created, with the help of his father, nanobots that maintained the synthetic limbs functional and accelerated his body's regeneration. Though still at an experimental stage these nano robots were useful in a fight as permitted him to morph his synthetic limbs into sonic weapon at will. He now passed as a normal person in the street and was able to blend in without the use of a holomorphic wristband he had also developed a few years back, though if needed he could always lift a few tons to help around.

As he saw his taller friend lock eyes with him Beast Boy growled and stood on his toes to get to his height, he growled and bared his fangs but after a few seconds they started to giggle uncontrollably.

"You should've seen his face though!" Exploded the cybernetic man as he punched his leg while laughing loudly.

"I know!" Beast Boy joined in, falling to the floor and rolling while holding his stomach. "That was so worth it!" they remained like this for a few minutes, laughing for no reason.

"Haaaa…" Sighed the cyborg as he sat back down on the sofa, still trying to regain control. "So, are you ready for the big night tomorrow?" He asked after a few seconds of silence during which the green titan slowly stood up and sat back on the couch too, still trying to suppress his giggles. Beast Boy looked at his friend and thought a bit before answering.

"Well…" He paused "I found my disguise!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Nice!" Smiled the cyborg. "And what is it might I ask?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you, you'll see that tomorrow like everyone else!" Said Beast Boy with a wink. "And you? Found something?" He asked in return.

"Well as a matter of fact my friend, I'm going with Sarah." He smirked. "Though about how we will dress, well you'll see, it's a surprise too!"

"Aw man! Come on, tell me!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Nope, you won't tell me, I'm not telling you either!" Cyborg exclaimed, still smirking.

"Please?" Insisted the green teenager though he knew it was useless.

"Well Robin and I are going as James Bond and Jessica Rabbit if you wish to know!" Starfire's overjoyed voice echoed through the room as she walked towards the kitchen, her hand full of bags, to search for a glass. The Tamarean had grown a bit and stood at a reasonable meter eighty seven, six centimeters more than her green friend, and had also filled her uniform in 'quite a pleasant way', as Robin had dared way when he had thought they were alone. Her hair had grown even more, now descending almost to her knees, and had changed her uniform a few times to suit her new curves and her new taste. It still covered very little of her generous forms but it was much more flexible and resistant, allowing her to engage in close combat and to replenish herself with solar energy when needed. She smiled brightly at her two friends.

"Oh, hey Star!" Exclaimed Beast Boy with a smile as he stood up. "Hadn't heard you come in. You and Rae found stuff at the store?" He asked with a smile. Starfire emptied the glass of water she had just poured herself before smiling widely at her friend's question.

"Hey Star!" Greeted the cyborg as he walked towards her to give her a hug. "So yeah, tell us about shopping, Raven didn't send you to another dimension did she?"

"No friends, she did not." Answered the fiery redhead with a wide smile. "I have found the most wondrous dress for tomorrow, it is perfect for my disguise!" She exclaimed as she brought a bright red dress that was almost the exact replica of Jessica Rabbit's at the exception that it opened on both sides and therefore would expose both her legs. _Not that Robin would complain…_ Smirked both friends as they saw the alien show them her findings. She spent the next hour exposing them the details of the shopping session and how she had found almost all accessories she required at the exception of the mascara but she would ask Jinx if she could borrow hers because it would fit. When she finally caught her breath Beast Boy was almost snoring and Cyborg had a far away look, they both stirred back to life as she quieted down.

"Wow, what and adventure Star!" Commented Cyborg who was quietly reviewing the last minutes from his database.

"Yes, you could say that friend Cyborg!" Shouted Starfire as she clapped in her hands excitedly. The former tin man was about to ask about the dark sorceress's shopping trip, though he really hesitated seeing as Starfire's tales always extended to no end, but he didn't have the occasion to as the said sorceress came in and walked towards the kitchen.

"I can see sleeping marks on your face BB…" She simply said as she walked past them to make some tea. Beast Boy's eyes went wide and his face red, he quickly looked at Cyborg and they exited the room prematurely invoquing some business down in the garage and disappeared as quickly as one could snap one's fingers. The dark Titan had also grown quite a bit though, and much to Beast Boy's pleasure, not as much as the green teenager for she had stopped at a respectable meter seventy nine. Her body, on the other hand, had filed very nicely, more so than Starfire's from some point of views (a few redheads speedsters and a certain green skinned man's to be precise) and even under her cloak one could make them out. That was also to Beast Boy's great pleasure, though he would've never said it aloud or even thought it in her presence out of fear. the witch herself did not find them pleasant on the other hand, her new body required a few changes in her fighting style for she had to adjust to those 'generous curves' that regularly got in the way. The sorceress had also let her hair grow and they now descended almost to the middle of her back. She had retained the same dressing code as always, a dark leotard and a cloak, though she was also sometimes seen with some variants of that outfit and even, some rare times, without a cloak. Right now she was wearing the usual cloak and leotard pair but her hood remained down, exposing her pale features and her long dark hair.

A few instants after the doors had closed and silence had fallen in the room Starfire started putting her dress back away in her plastic bag with a huge smile. Raven poured the boiling water in her mug and joined her at the table, sitting in front of her, a smile playing on her lips too.

"I take it your story telling went well." She said in her monotone, though if one had known her enough one might have detected a faint trait of playfulness in her tone.

"Oh yes, you should have seen their faces Raven!" Exclaimed Starfire. "They were so bored, they seemed on the verge of fainting!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Raven, not even forcing the extremely rare display of emotion, chuckled at the alien's words as she drank a sip of her tea.

"I think I know what you mean Star. Though I must admit your art of telling such long stories about frivolous things like this has always impressed me very much!" Starfire giggled at Raven's comment.

"I do have the art of 'the extended story telling'…" Replied the alien with a wink, using the awkward word phrasing she had been speaking naturally with for so long. Of course she had picked up on the customs of the human language since her arrival to earth but she still enjoyed playing the air head to her friend's expense, toying with them whenever she wanted. Only Robin and Raven had picked up the trick but they had said nothing, relishing too much the fun they could make of the poor Cyborg and Beast Boy, colluding with the alien to make the two pay for all those pranks they had pulled all over the years.

"I still do remember Raven. An underestimated foe is most dangerous." The redhead added with another smirk.

"So, what did you tell them exactly?" Asked Raven, seemingly a bit more serious.

"Well, they did ask about you but I only had the time to explain how I found these 'marvelous shoes' and those 'wondrous earrings', they did not even let me finish with the 'exceptional dress' and the 'amazing make up' I also found!" She laughed again, imagining the faces the two would have pulled at the mention of more story telling. "And of course i dare say Robin will be thrilled with all these tales I saved especially for him!"

"Do not worry my friend," Added the alien, becoming a bit more serious, with another knowing wink. "your secret is safe…" Raven Simply nodded in reply, smirked at her tall friend. _Indeed, they must not know. Not yet._ She thought, still smirking.


	2. The Masked Ball - Part II

Aaaand here is part two out of three! :D

I'm not extremely satisfied with this one, I feel like I could've done a better job, but I can't seem to find out how... T_T

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this part and that you'll look forward for the third and last on of this very short fic! ;) (I don't know when it'll be out though, one day maybe... If you're lucky... :P)

Also, thanks for the reviews! :D

**Jinx's older brother** : I hope the second part will be as good as the start an well, about the characters, here you go, two of them are here! :P (well at least mentionned... :P) (thought I don't know for the others, I'll see what I can do :) )

**smarticles103 :** Thank you and question answered I suppose? :P (after you've read the chapter at least x) )

**Alec33** and **Aria** : Thanks! :D

Oh yeah, a little game, can you guess what Raven's secret is and who Beast Boy is going to be dressed at? :P

Nive reading to you guys and see ya! :)

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" Exclaimed the changeling as he and Cyborg walked in the latter's workshop. "I thought she was going to go on for another round of shopping description!"

"Yeah man, I wonder how Raven manages not to send her to another dimension sometimes… How did she even convince her to go shopping?" The black teen replied as he sat on his chair near his desk.

"Well, let's say I helped it a bit…" Admitted the green teenager, proudly. "I told you I managed to convince Rae to go to the ball two days ago. Well I implied that she might need a new dress when Star was around…" He smirked, thinking back to the face Raven had pulled in front of Robin and Starfire when the later had jumped of joy at the idea of going to the mall with her.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even notice you managed to do that!" Chuckled Cyborg.

"Yeah, we were playing a game to distract ourselves from The couple being all lovey dovey and I mentioned it when Raven walked in to get tea. you should've seen her face." Beast Boy laughed. "That's why I lost by the way, not at all because you were better than me like you thought!"

"Tssk, lie to yourself all you want, I'm so much better than you BB!" Replied Cyborg with a loud scoff. "How did you manage to pull it off by the way?" He suddenly asked. "You know, convincing Raven to come with us?" He added before the quizzical look Beast Boy gave him.

"Well…" Started the green Titan with a sheepish look. "I kind of spent two entire days asking her to come, I threatened to bug her to the end of days if she didn't, pleaded, tried to reason with her but nothing worked. Finally I was about to give up and I said that I'd stop pranking her for life if she agreed to come… Unfortunately for me she did…" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You did not do that…" Replied the robotic man frowning.

"I did…" Confirmed Beast Boy scratching his head again nervously.

"Dude, do you know what that means?!" Exclaimed the taller Titan.

"Yeah, I know Cy…" The changeling sighed.

"Dude, you won't be able to bug her in any way ever again!" Cyborg was now frowning deeply.

"I know Cy!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, a frown also forming on his face. "But I thought she really ought to come… She always tried to skip on things like that you know." He added, after a few seconds of silence Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, or it's for some another reason…" He muttered.

"What?" Asked the green teenager as he quickly looked back up, apparently uncertain of what his friend had just said.

"Nah, nothing…" Replied the black Titan, his smirk still there. "I mean, will you be able to hold that promise?"

"I'll have to…" Sighed Beast Boy as his shoulders slumped. "Or I won't live long enough to stop…" He added and Cyborg laughed.

"Man, I can't believe you'll actually do it."Said Cyborg, seeming impressed by Beast Boy's efforts to get the dark sorceress to come to the party. "Though it's a good thing she's coming." There was another moment of silence until the cyborg looked up again.

"But does that mean that she has a date?" Beast Boy looked at his friend as he talked and shrugged.

"I dunno, I suppose…" He replied and his shoulders slumped a bit. Cyborg noticed that and quickly spoke again, his smirk slowly returning.

"Why didn't you ask her to go with you if you want it so much?" Beast Boy's eyes went wide at that and his body tensed, straightening on his chair.

"I don't-!" He interrupted himself and sighed once more, slumping back. "I- … I did, I tried…" He finally confessed with a melancholic look.

"Oh…" Cyborg simply replied, unable to think of something to say. He stood up and walked over to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry BB, I didn't know…" He added before the changeling stood up.

"Nah, don't worry Cy. It's okay." The concerned look his friend gave him forced the changeling to smile awkwardly. "I'm fine, really."

"If you say so." Said Cyborg, not hiding the fact that he didn't believe his friend.

"Don't worry Cy, I have a date for tomorrow so all's good!" He smiled widely, though his smile seemed fake, or at least less true than usual. "Anyways!" He quickly changed the subject. "I'm going out a bit, I wanna fly!" He said as he walked towards the huge doors of the garage.

"Alright BB." Simply replied the cyborg before walking to his T-car as the green teenager opened the door and walked out. "I hope you're really okay..'"He added in a hushed voice as the doors closed behind his friend.

As Beast Boy walked out the garage a wide smile spread on his face, his eyes sparkled and he even laughed as he soared into the sky. His friend's hushed words that he of course had heard playing in his head. If only you knew Cy. He thought with a smirk, letting a laugh full of joy spread loudly all around him as he flew away from the tower. It hadn't been easy to keep his face straight when all he wanted to do was jump in joy and smile like a madman, but he had managed to make it so far, he wouldn't ruin everything now. If only you knew… His smirk grew as he morphed from an great eagle into a griffin and let his body fall down towards the sea before rising up again, enjoying the sensations of the flight.

The night had been calm in the tower and Robin had managed to get a good night's sleep. Unfortunately he soon found out that he would need that sleep for the day to come. First he had to face the other Titans' unwillingness to train in the morning, the demands to try out one more time their outfits to be sure from Starfire and then constant coming and going in the tower due to the preparations for the evening that distracted him from the work he wanted to get done before then. And to add to all that Jinx, accompanied by Kid Flash, had stopped by to help with Starfire's preparations for the upcoming party which had finished making him unable to focus. He had thought of going up to the roof to be alone but he knew Raven had the habit of meditating up there, the garage was taken by Cyborg who was making some modifications on his 'baby' and the living room by Kid Flash and Beast Boy who had decided that it was finally time to determine who was the better player. The boy wonder dreaded going to his room for fear that Starfire would come to seek his advice or to try to dress him up, not that he was particularly against it, but he wasn't really in the mood. He would have to dress up for that evening but the later and the quicker the better. So the leader of the Teen Titans found himself letting out steam in the training room for the next three hours. He was sweating and panting heavily when he finally decided to stop, his body aching from the intense session he just had. The boy wonder took a few minutes to regain his breath and stretch his sore limbs before walking back up to drink some fresh water and quench his thirst.

As he walked to the kitchen the sight he was met with almost made him spill his drink all over his friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing near the couch area, Cyborg was laughing loudly while Beast Boy was sighing in annoyance while displaying and angry expression.

"You mean you're goin to wear... that?!" Exclaimed Cyborg with difficulty as he rolled on the floor and held his sides. As the boy wonder looked closer he noticed the costume the changeling was holding in his hand a large navy blue ballroom tail coat, a golden vest and a white dress shirt far too large for his size. Robin smiled as he saw the green Titan put them on and literally float in it.

"You know, maybe Cy's right. Are you sure it's your size?" Asked the leader of the team as he poured himself a glass of water. Beast Boy simply glared and him and at Cyborg before finishing to put on the vest, with great difficulty, and trying to make it stay in place.

"You…" Started the tall black Titan before erupting in laughter again. "You look like a monkey in a suit! I'm sure your 'date' will be amazed by your class!" He rolled on the floor and hit it with his fist as he laughed.

"Oh shut up! You won't laugh so much tonight, I assure you!" Replied Beast Boy. "What's your disguise Mr. I'msogreat?" He added as he crossed his arms and glared at his friend. Cyborg immediately stopped laughing and stood up before going out of the room. When he came back a few seconds later he was wearing a perfect replica of the Cybermen's suit, without the helmet which he was holding in his hands, and he had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well I got a costume I myself and that is my size I'll have you know!" He exclaimed as Beast Boy huffed again. "Oh and I'm going with Sarah if you're wondering, she's going to be the lovely Rose Tyler!" Added Cyborg as he stuck his tongue out at his friend playfully.

Nice! Thought Beast Boy as he saw his friend walk into the room and admired the craftsmanship that the perfectly reproduced suit displayed. The green teenager was actually a big fan of Doctor Who and had watched every episode with Cyborg since a few years back, even the oldest ones that were reputed to be extremely hard to find, nearing the impossible. But he didn't display his admiration out loud as he was supposed to sulk.

"Whatever…" He sighed with an uninterested shrug before turning towards his leader. "And you Rob, what genius idea have you had?"

The boy wonder hesitated to tell him what he had planned so as not to upset him anymore but decided that it was too much fun to see the changeling fume at them and not the way around so he smirked, following Cyborg's example, but before he had time to answer the said Titan interrupted him.

"Wait a minute BB! I told you what I was dressing up as and who was my date but you still didn't, why is that?" He asked as he leaned in towards his friend. Beast Boy smirked in turn before replying.

"I never said I'd tell you if you told me! Besides why should I? You keep making fun of me." He started pointing a clawed finger at his friend's torso. "But I am generous so I'll tell you this, she is gorgeous, she has beautiful eyes and tonight she'll be dressed as a princess. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a leader to question." He added as he turned once more towards Robin while an open mouthed Cyborg looked at him with his eyebrows frowned, apparently unsatisfied with the answer he had received and already trying to process the information he had to guess who the mystery girl was. Beast Boy looked pointedly at the boy wonder who to this as a queue to start talking.

"Well I'm going as James Bond so black tuxedo and bowtie of course, it's simple but efficient!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his friends. They pissed him off so much right now, mocking him without even asking what he was supposed to be. Oh well, he thought, smirking inwardly, they'll be surprised tonight… He resisted the urge to laugh, he had to keep a straight face for at least one more hour.

"So I suppose Starfire is going to be a James Bond girl then?" He asked, trying to keep his annoyed face as realistic as possible.

"Uh, no, not exactly…" Replied the leader suddenly seeming nervous and uncertain, which peeked the green changeling and his tall friend's interests.

"Oh?" They both asked at the same time, Beast Boy sending an annoyed glare at his friend but focusing his whole attention on his leader. Robin scratched the back of his head as his face became pink.

"No… she's um, going as uhm Jessica Rabbit…" He admitted as his friends' eyes went round. Cyborg whistled.

"Wow, now I know why you're so excited about this party!" He exclaimed a wide smirk on his face. Robin glared at him and at Beast Boy, signaling the latest that at the first inappropriate comment he would end him in a very painful way. the changeling did not lose his smirk under his friend's glare but said preferred to say nothing.

"Anyways BB!" Said Cybrog, deciding it might be a good idea to change the subject and deciding not to push the 'secret date' matter for the moment. "I'm sure you dig the suit, you're just jealous!" He smirked.

"Uhuh." He simply replied, a bored expression on his face, as he walked towards the main doors. "Whatever."

"Jealous!" Yelled the half machine man with a huge smirk as his friend neared the doors. As Beast Boy was walking out with some difficulty the doors opened and he suddenly found a wand pointed at his face.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Kid Flash as he displayed a toothy grin. "Gotcha!" He added with a swat to the shoulder. Beast Boy took in the sight in front of him before smiling.

"Nice costume Wally!" He exclaimed with a smile. The redhead was dressed in an exact replica of Ron Weasley, the resemblance was striking, even down to the freckled on his face.

"Thanks man, Jinx helped with some make up!" He grinned. "Not bad yourself, though maybe a size too big, no?" He added joking. Beast Boy sighed again before walking past his speedster of a friend without replying. The Weasley looked back at his friend with a quizzical look before walking into the room.

"What's with him?" He asked curious. Cyborg sighed in turn before replying.

"Long story man…" He simply said.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know…" Replied the cyborg. "He says he's fine for tonight but I don't even know if his 'date' really exists…" The tallest Titan had a concerned look on his face as he looked at the now closed doors.

"What do you think Rob?" Asked the speedster. Robin stayed silent a moment before replying.

"I don't know. Something definitely seems off…" He didn't say more thought he had the feeling that somehow the changeling was playing them. It was just a feeling, his detective instincts told him that he was hiding something from them, but what? He had yet to discover that.


	3. The Masked Ball - Part III

Hey guys! :D

Yup, I'm back! After such a long time, finally I am here to present you the last part of this one (well, more like tri) shot! Now, if you don't want to read this part, well you can skip it, just start after the line and it should be fine (should, I do not guarantee your safety though... :S).

So, as always I'll start by saying this isn't quite as good as what I had in mind, when I imagine stories they sound great (awesome even) until the moment I have to write the complete version on paper. It's really disappointing sometimes... I don't say I think I write shit (sorry :S) or anything, it's just i'm sure i could do better, a lot better. And that really unnerves me because I offer you things that could be improved a lot...

But, anyways, I also wanted to apologize to anyone who enjoyed this short series for the delay in posting. I've been working on my ohter projects and this one, well, got forgotten actually... But I did come back to it, so not all is lost! x)

Oh, and I'm not sure if I already said this or not, but htis is an alternate ending that I thought about when writing The Beast Inside, I really hesitated to do this one instead, or a mix of the two, but finally the more emotional one won. Would you have seen this one as a good ending?

So this is the end of this one shot, I really hope you'll enjoy! :D

Also, thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome! I'll answer the at the bottom of the page so that no one will gt spoiled before reading the thirs par of The Masked Ball! See ya down there!

Ps: Extra long chapter, 6000 words instead of about 2000, so yeah, I'm awesome! x)

PPs: Wow, had a bug when I tried to publish it, had to try again three times... -_-'

* * *

"Oh come on Raven! Let the poor girl help you dress up, she'll die if she doesn't manage to get a hand on you before the end of the night!" Exclaimed the pink haired titan with a smirk as Raven was trying to get out of the room. The dark girl sighed and looked at Starfire who was pleading her with puppy eyes. She waited another few seconds, to make her hesitation as believable as possible and finally nodded, almost imperceptibly, before sitting on the chair next to Jinx in front of the large mirror.

"Okay… But just the makeup!" She said in her usual monotone. Starfire smiled and clapped in her hands happily with a huge smile, she jumped from side to side in excitement.

"Huzzah! I am so happy to be your make up artist tonight!" This made Raven sigh once more and rub her temples, she already felt the headache coming.

"Good choice Rae, you won't be disappointed, she really does a great job!" Said Jinx with a chuckle, her smirk still there.

"I hope for you both." Replied the dark girl. "And it's Raven, not Rae." She added with an unnerved look.

"Alright, alright! Raven if you wish. I'm happy just being able to talk to you without you wanting to kill me…" Replied the pink haired girl while she held her hands up. Raven did not reply and simply face forward, looking in the mirror. Starfire stood behind her and put a plate full of creams and other instruments of torture that she was happily about to use on her reluctant friend. As Jinx was focusing on brushing her hair, the redhead leaned down discreetly and whispered in Raven's ear.

"Sorry for this spectacle and imposing this on you my friend, but I had t make it as believable as possible. Don't worry, I'll be quick." This time it was the brunette's turn to smirk, though she was careful not to show it to the witch sitting besides her. They all thought that she would never come until the green bean managed to convince her, that she would never accept to wear a costume and most of all that she would never find a date. Well they were _all_ in for a surprise. Even Starfire who knew what she would be dressed as and that she had a date, didn't know all of it. With great difficulty she tried to remain serious, and not to burst out laughing, as her friend started brushing her hair in long curls.

"It will be glorious dear Raven!" Exclaimed Starfire with a huge smile as she did so.

"Better be Star…" Replied the sorceress in her monotone as she observed the pink haired teenager ruffle her hair a bit and make two long braids on each side of her face. She was apparently going as a character named Yuno, a psychopath from an anime that she had recommended to Raven. After a bit of research, the sorceress found that the character did fit the person quite well. This thought made a small smile appear on her face, smile that she was quick to make disappear as she forced herself to regain her composure. The tall tamarean started brushing her hair, slowly taking out all the knots and making them as straight as possible before making it into large curls on the side. Some times the sorceress would wince at the stinging pain of having her hair pulled in every direction but she let out no complaint. She also tried to count the number of pins and accessories that the red-head was using but she lost it after coming up to eighteen and feeling a sharp stinging sensation on the top of her neck.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, and Starfire stopped immediately.

"Oh I am so sorry Raven, did I hurt you?"

"Yes, a bit." Admitted the dark-haired teenager. "But don't worry, I'm strong, you can keep going." She added with a light smirk, to which Starfire answered with a bright smile. The hairdo was coming up quite well, Raven had made sure to show her friend a picture of the hairstyle she wanted (without showing her the whole disguise of course) and Starfire was doing a great job of replicating it. Finally after almost half an hour of intense work she was finished. Raven sighed in relief and was about to get up when Jinx held her down by putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of it right now! You have made up to put on!" The pink haired titan smirked evilly.

"I can put on the makeup myself." Replied the sorceress coldly. But it didn't discourage Jinx and she held her down firmly.

"No no no, that's my job, and you don't get any say in this!" She stated whiled looking at Raven straight in the reflection of her eyes. Raven sighed again and stopped struggling.

"Alright, but just the makeup then, because I have to put on my dress next and I don't have much time left!"

"Don't worry I'll be quick!" Smirked Jinx. And indeed, she was quick. Of course there were a few mistakes that had to be hastily corrected, but in a matter of a few minutes and with a minimal number threat from Raven's part, Jinx outdid herself. When she finally opened her eyes Raven almost didn't recognize herself, her face was someone else's. Someone beautiful and charming, someone definitely not her. It made her uneasy during the first seconds but as soon as Starfire started squealing again she forgot all of it to concentrate on trying to silence the tamarean.

"You are beautiful Raven! Jinx did a wonderful job! I can't believe you actually agreed to this, it's a wonderous event! Hurray!" She jumped all over the room and almost fell down, coming this close to ruining her own makeup and hairdo, which after Jinx had pointed it out, calmed her down to Raven's relief.

"So, only your dress is left I guess." Said the pink haired which as mater of factly as possible, but the dark girl knew she was avid to know what she was going to wear.

"Yes, only the dress now. Thank you for the makeup and the amazing hairdo girls, but I don't have much time so I must go!" She replied hastily to escape any further question, and before any of them could react she teleported into her room. Immediately she checked herself in the mirror, fortunately teleportation did not ruin makeup nor hairdo, which was a great upside. She stayed like this for a moment, simply admiring the girl in the mirror, still not believing it was her, before turning around to face "the dress". She really wasn't confident with it, but he said she would look amazing with it, and he hadn't been wrong many times about her, so she was trusting him. It wasn't that she didn't like it or that it didn't fit her, it was just that it wasn't her usual style. Usually she wore darker things, less revealing clothes, anything else made her feel uncomfortable, edgy. But this time she was making an exception for two reasons, one, to see the looks on their faces, and two, because he liked it. And she liked that he liked it.

As soon as the dark girl disappeared Jinx cursed.

"Damn it! She really is going to make us wait 'till the end, isn't she?" Exclaimed the witch.

"Friend Jinx, friend Raven not extremely comfortable with these kind of things, it is almost a miracle that she decided to come so if she wishes to keep the surprise I will not make her to otherwise. Be patient."

"Yeah, whatever…" Replied Jinx grumpily. She finished putting the last bit of makeup on her eyelashes, trying to make them as thick as possible, which was not an easy task as they were pink. Fortunately she had chosen a character that didn't require major change in her hairstyle, she had no idea how she would've had done to dress as anyone else without a wig. "I'm so curious…" She finally admitted, which made Starfire smile. "She is keeping everyone in the dark, whether it's about her disguise or her partner. Its unnerving."

"Raven is Raven, and nobody can go against that." Simply replied Starfire as she put on the purple glove that completed her dress up. "So, how do you find me…?" She asked in a sultry voice that Jinx would have never believed her to be capable of. The witch laughed.

"Robin won't be able to utter two coherent words if he sees you like this…" She replied while her whole body was shaking. Starfire blushed at the compliment/thought which made Jinx laugh even more.

"No! Don't blush, you are the seductive Jessica Rabbit now, you have to play the part, just like me." She added before standing with a devious smile and wild eyes while she was holding a phone in one hand and a knife in the other. "Alright girl, let's go, the boys are waiting!" Se added before Starfire could reply, and she dragged her out of the room by the wrist.

The party was crowded, all of the teenage heroes had made it, even the Young Justice were there, when the Titans arrived. Robin came in first with Starfire at his arms, which caused a few of the boys to whistle, to the leader's greatest displeasure and greatest pride at the same time. He smiled brightly at Starfire but sent a quick glare in the direction where the whistles had come from. Kid Flash and Jinx walked in next, the first sending shouted spells towards everyone and the second giving her best impression of a psychopath as she clung on her boyfriend, the false bloody knife hidden in her back. Third came a more robotic Cyborg than usual, he was now completely covered in his Cybermen suit, while Sarah Simms was walking besides him, pointing a sonic screwdriver in his direction. The giant robot turned backwards for a second to watch Beast Boy walk in alone, the changeling had a weak smile on his face, that brightened as Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian came to greet him. The green trio might have seemed strange to anyone exterior but, by a twist of fate, the three of them had become good friend in the past few years, meeting during a mission of the Young Justice team on whom Beast Boy had stumbled indvertantly. They had, with Artemis, chased down a mud monster that had escaped in the sewers of New York, and Beat Boy had offered to help as he was on the scene at the moment. Unfortunately for them, Artemis had afterwards refused to become a member of the G-Club, deeming it "too childish for her to be part of a group just because she wore green". This fact had not discouraged Megan and Garfield who had forcibly convinced La'gaan to join them.

"Are you worrying about him?" Asked Sarah suddenly.

"Huh?" Replied the cyborg, surprised.

"I asked : are you worrying about Beast Boy?" She repeated with a smile.

"Yeah…" Sighed the tall young man inside his mask. "A bit, I don't know if he has been lying to me or not about all this, but I have this feeling he is not ok even though he tries to hide it…" Sarah sighed lightly in turn.

"Victor. He will be alright. I know you know him better than anyone, but trust me, if he is the Beast Boy you talk so much about than don't worry, he'll be fine! And if he is not, you can go comfort him, I won't stop you. But just have some faith, okay?" Cyborg stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Okay, alright. I'll leave him alone for tonight. Wanna dance?" He then asked, pointing towards the dancing floor where a Super Boy dressed as Chuck Norris was already dancing along Aqualad, wearing an elaborate clown disguise, and Zatanna, playing around with her appearance which changed every second, going from her magician outfit to a bikini, passing by an egyptian dress and a nurse outfit before settling on a geisha. Sarah nodded and they walked over towards the group, stopping a few feet before and starting to move in a synchronized robot dance. Kid Flash and Jinx walked towards Mas and Menos, Kole and Hot Spot who were each tasting the different drinks offered at the bar. The two young brothers were both dressed as the Duracell rabbit, which Kid Flash found particularly funny, Kole had come as princess Bubblegum and Hot Spot was disguised as Frozone, which once more made Kid Flash laugh loudly, before Jinx stopped him with an elbow in the ribs.

Bumblebee walked towards Starfire and Robin as they came in, followed by Herald. The leader of Titans East was dressed as an Amazon while her date was an excellent imitation of Agent J. He flashed both of the Teen Titans before even greeting them.

"This is no the party you are looking for my friends…" He added with a smile while Bumblebee shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, but I believe it is!" Replied Starfire in her best Jessica Rabbit impression.

"And who might you be?" Asked Herald as he partly took of his sunglasses to look at her, wriggling his eyebrows.

"If I told you, then i'd have to kill you." Replied Robin in a serious tone, before cracking a smile at Herald's shocked expression.

"Wow, watch out Malcolm, he might really mean it!" Laughed Bumblebee beside him, and Starfire joined her as Agent J suddenly paled by a few shades. Robin laughed too, although he sent another glare towards the black MIB officer, finding it more fun than he had ever realized to intimidate people.

"Say, is Raven not with you guys? She didn't want to come?" Asked the Amazon.

"No, she is coming." Replied Robin. "She wasn't ready when we said we were going so she told us to go first and that she would come later."

"Oh alright!" Smiled Bumblebee. "Well it's good to know she's coming. So, does she have a date?" This time it was Starfire who answered as Robin simply shrugged.

"She wouldn't say, but I presume she does. At least she has taken time to disguise herself." Bumblebee nodded, she seemed thoughtful and more curious than she wanted to let on but she didn't press them any more and instead pointed towards the bar.

"There are some drinks over there if you want, the dance floor is that huge area there and if you need to relieve yourselves you can find the restrooms over there." She added as she pointed to a corner of the large ballroom. "It's good to have you here guys. Now let's get this party started!" She added with a big smile before pointing towards the DJ, who was none other than Jericho, and motioning him to turn the sound on.

The party had already been going for almost an hour when Cyborg decided it was time to get a drink.

"Want something to drink?" He asked Sarah, but she replied negatively so he walked alone towards the bar. He poured himself some iced tea before noticing his green best friend sitting awkwardly in his too big costume on a chair at one end of the long table. He hesitated to go check on him, seeing that he was still alone, and finally decided for it. He slowly walked towards Beast Boy who was playing with his phone, looking bored and a bit depressed.

"You okay?" He asked. Beast Boy looked up to see who was talking to him before sighing and putting up a small smile.

"Yah, just waiting for my date to arrive, seems like she's late."

"Who is this mysterious person anyways?" He asked, genuinely curious and a bit irritated to still not know. But Beast Boy proved to be as stubborn as ever as he answered.

"You'll see when she gets here." Smirked the green man. "Now, I'll go check outside, she shouldn't be long." He added before getting up and slowly walking towards the entrance, his phone in one hand and his large pants in the other. Cyborg didn't know how to react, he had known Beast Boy for years and rarely had he seen him down like this. Something was going on to make him that miserable. If he caught the girl who had let his friend down tonight… But he never did finish formulating the threat in his head as someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Sarah looking at him with a gentle smile. Cyborg sighed.

"I know, I just worry about him…" He stood up and offered a drink to his beautiful date and was about to invite her to dance once more when Bumblebee and Speedy walked to them. The redhead was dressed with a mexican poncho and a large sombrero and he had whiskers drawn on his face.

"Hey, guys, guess who I am!" He asked with a huge smile.

"Speedy?" Asked Cyborg in a blazé tone, understanding the joke his redhead friend was trying to make.

"No!" Replied the archer. "Uh, wait… yes! Well yes and no. I'm Speedy, but not Speedy Speedy, Gonzales Speedy!" He added with a 'tadaa' gesture.

"Wow, great one!" Said Bumblebee as she sighed. "As if no one had guessed already…" Sarah and Cyborg laughed at her remark while the concerned crossed his arms and started sulking.

"So, you must be Sarah!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, turning towards the blond woman with a smile. "Cy doesn't talk about you a lot, but when he does he worships you." She smirked and Sarah chuckled in turn.

"Yes I believe it's me. And you must be Karen and Roy, well Bumblebee and Red Arrow, am I right?"

"Exactly right!" Exclaimed Speedy, who seemed to have forgotten that he was offended.

"Yes, that's us." Replied Bumblebee with a smile. "So, how do you guys find the party?"

"Oh, really cool!" exclaimed Sarah. "It's amazing to be able to meet all these people who save the world, I found Victor impressive when we met but you guys as a group… wow!"

"And how did you guys meet exactly?" Asked Bumblebee, curious. Sarah explained how she had been taking care of a child physical rehabilitation support group when she met Victor, he had amazed the kids with his 'robot parts' and they had spent the whole afternoon together, looking after the children. The went on talking about how they had met up a few times after that and finally started going out until Sarah announced she had to go to the bathroom. At that point Speedy had already left the conversation to meet up with Kid Flash who was playing a game of darts Wonder Girl and Red Star, both coincidentally disguised as cow boys. Cyborg filled his glass once more and shot a look towards the main entrance. It had already been more than ten minutes and still no sign of Beast Boy. He was starting to wonder if he would ever come back and was about to go check on him when Bumblebee gently grabbed his arm.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem stressed up…" She asked with a concerned look.

"Uh? Nah, I'm fine, it's just that Beast Boy seems a bit out of it tonight and I'm worrying about him a bit, that's all…" He replied with a smile. Bumblebee was about to ask what he was talking about when she suddenly tensed up.

"What the…?" She didn't have time to finish her question as the sound of a commotion caught everyone's attention. Cyborg turned around to look at where she was looking but saw nothing, the crowd was too thick. There were a few panicked exclamations and the two fo them rushed over. As soon as he saw what was causing it, Cyborg stopped in his tracks and his blood froze.

"Beast Boy?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

There was a huge green creature filling up Beast Boy's costume. _The Beast! _Was the first thought going through his mind as he was ready to jump into action and try to contain it. _What the fuck happened?_ What could have caused his green friend to lose control after all this time? It roared and everyone screamed in excitement, whistled and applauded. _Is anyone measuring the danger here?_ He cursed. _I have to warn Robin and fast._ The tall Titan looked around, hoping to spot his friend and found him standing on the other side of the half circle that had formed around Beast Boy, his mouth was wide open and his drink was starting to spill on the floor. _Aw don't tell me he's too shocked! Not now!_ Cyborg took off his mask and was about to jump on his transformed friend as he walked in the room when Bumblebee gasped beside him. He turned towards her and saw she had her hand over her mouth..

"Oh my god…" She whispered, her eyes going wide.

"What?" Asked Cyborg, slightly irritated by this sudden obstacle.

"Look!" She simply replied, pointing at the Beast in front of them. Cyborg turned towards the green creature once more and looked closer, trying to take in every detail. He slowly noticed something was off about it, it didn't look like usual. This Beast had a more prominent mane, it had two huge teeth protruding from its bottom lip and two horns growing from its forehead. This took Cyborg aback a bit, why was it different than usual? _Is it a different transformation?_ he wondered. What struck him next was that the Beast was calmly walking forward, it had a huge grin on the face and that the costume fit it perfectly this time and it was holding a rose it its right hand. _Is that his disguise? _That's when it turned towards his general direction and he saw that Beast Boy wasn't alone. A dark haired woman in a golden dress was walking at his side, their arms around each other's, her face also reflected pure happiness and she was holding a blue book in her left hand. The golden dress illuminated her pale skin and her hair was tied in a complicated series of knots to create an elaborate be elegant hairdo. Cyborg stared at her blankly for a few seconds, his upgraded brain cells taking much more time than they should have to process the information he was receiving.

"I can't believe it…" Said Bumblebee, almost mechanically.

"Who…?" The cyborg whispered, still unable to believe what he was seeing. A loud squeal then resounded in the room as Starfire had joined Robin to see what the commotion was all about. That's when it finally hit him. He almost screamed a loud and unbelieving "WHAAAAAAT?!", but only managed to open and close his mouth repeatedly like a fish, his eyes threatening to bulge out of their orbits.

"Raven?" He finally managed to say.

"I think it is her!" Exclaimed Bumblebee. "I barely recognized her when they walked in…" She seemed as taken aback as the Cyborg but a large smile had spread on her face. Cyborg looked back at the two titans who had just arrived and noticed Beast Boy had spotted him, he had bent over a little due to the difference in height between him and the dark girl, and was motioning towards them. The two of them slowly walked towards him and Bumblebee. Beast Boy or the Beast, as Cyborg had guessed, was displaying a huge gloating smile and, for once, Raven was doing the same, apparently enjoying herself a lot.

"Hey Cy!" Simply greeted the changeling as he approached his old friend. His voice was deeper than usual, probably the effect of his transformation.

"Hi Cyborg, hi Bumblebee." Added Raven with a curt nod.

"See, I told ya I had a date!" Smirked the green teenager, displaying the impressive sharpness of his new teeth.

"How-" Started Cyborg, unable to finish his sentence. "How- Why- What- What?!" His mouth was still imitating a fish out of the water.

"You were right Gar, it is fun." Said the dark sorceress with a smile which made Beast Boy laugh.

"See, I told ya!" He replied as he flashed her a bright smile. "Well, not that wouldn't enjoy gloating all evening and relishing the face you are pulling right now but I owe this gorgeous damsel a dance. I told you I had a gorgeous date, didn't I?" He exclaimed before pulling Raven towards the dance floor, almost not leaving time to his friends to see the deep blush starting to creep on her face. Cyborg stared at the two as they walked away, saluting the other guests before getting in place on the dance floor and starting to dance slowly.

"Ahem…" Said a voice behind him after a few seconds. Cyborg turned around and found Sarah standing on his right, he hadn't even heard her come back. "I'm going to start getting jealous if you keep staring at them so much!" She teased.

"Sorry." He finally managed to say. "It's just…"

"It surprised you? Yeah, I could see that." Sarah finished his sentence with a giggle as she put her arms around his neck seductively.

"Yeah, who didn't…" He replied as he pulled her into a kiss. He still had difficulty believing he had been played by the two of them so well. Usually he was very good at reading the changeling but he had suspected nothing. Or at least not that. Though, now that he knew it seemed almost evident, how Beast Boy had overacted his depression and how Raven had kept hidden the identity of her date. He was both angry at both of them for playing him like that and happy for them to have finally had the balls to tell each other what they had been thinking for years. _Oh well_, he thought,_ I'll have my revenge sooner or later…_ A smirk growing on his face. As he and Sarah walked over to the dance floor to join the Disney cosplay couple, he heard Robin shout.

"Ha! I knew something was off!" And then came Starfire's reply.

"Of course, boyfriend Robin, you always know. Now, will you stop thinking about it and come dance with me?" She said in her most sultry voice, all the while exposing her legs and batting her eyes. The leader's reply never came, instead a loud thud could be heard, quickly followed by a worried Starfire's concerned shout._ Newb._ He thought with a smirk as he started dancing.

* * *

smarticles103 : Well.. here it is! :D Thanks a lot for the encouragement! :P

Alec33 : Aaaaand you were right! Indeed, the beauty and the beast. Like George would say, what else? x)

Aria : I see him running around on a broom stick and throwing curses (which are actually food) at people throughout the party x)

Guest and dj25taz : sorry for the wait, but it's here now! :D

FanFictionAddict : Yup, done! And you're welcome (though I have no right to say that after such a long time x) ).

I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D (If you didn't, please tell me why. Even if you liked it. Or if you're a cucumber, any reason is good to review! x) )

Anyways, thank you for the support and see you later guys! ;)


End file.
